Sieglinde Lange/Tropes
A-G Badass *'Badass Bookworm' Blue Eyes: 'Both released and unrealised, Sieglinde has bright blue-eyes. *'Creepy Blue Eyes: And not even for the normal reasons, it's the spiral design with Sieglinde's own innocent expression that delivers the creepy factor. *'Exotic Eye Designs: '''In his Vollständig Uriel, Sieglinde's eyes have a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeballs, much like the Rinnegan from Naruto. This seems to be a common trait in Vollständig. *'Occult Blue Eyes': Sieglinde fits the bill to a degree. '''Catch Phrase': Like Nepgear before, Sieg often says "What the goodness!?" when startled or upset. Only when he is truly angry does he break into "What the hell!?" Creepy Cute: In Vollständig, Sieglinde is still cute, but...those eyes. So many people find them creepy. Dude Looks Like a Lady: To the point that I will just quote the general reaction I get from people who see Sieglinde. ::Reader of Article: THAT'S A GUY!? * Viewer Gender Confusion: 'Quite often, due to the above trope. '''Every Trap Is Cuter With Hair Decs: '''Trying a miniature ''flaming wing on his head in Uriel. '''Gadgeteer Genius: While it's not seen as often as it ought to be, Sieglinde utterly loves ''technology. Sieglinde is able to pick apart cameras and other pieces of technology such as computers; he's also utterly fascinated by the technology of the Shinigami, as it's unique when compared to the world of living. While Makoto finds this to be an annoying trait of his, she notes that, if Sieg was given enough time, and if he had a mind to, he could construct a Humongous Mecha perfectly fit for battle. H-P '''Irony: '''Probably the cutest Quincy in existence (that isn't seen as a slut, Bambietta and your girls, we're looking at you), but Sieg is male. '''Magical Girl': Due to being based off of Nepgear, Sieglinde incorporates the magical girl aspect of poses (notably when activating Bankai), and due to his feminine appearance it's pulled off well. Playing with Fire: His chief elemental power, Sieglinde specialises in the unique blue flames of the Quincy. They aren't flames however, but highly condensed reishi that function as flames. *'Magma Man': He also developed the ability to simulate magma, drawing on his flame based abilities. Purple Is Powerful ''' Q-V '''Red Herring: Given Darkrai's history with traps before, it would be easy for people to assume Sieglinde is into guys. However, despite his effiminate appearance, voice, mannerisms, and method of dress, Sieglinde does have a girlfriend (albeit a particularly psycho one). For a Sieglinde with a boyfriend...Blank's got it covered. Shout Out: To the Hyperdimension Neptunia series,'' of which Darkrai is a fan. Specifically Sieglinde is a Shout Out to Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, having her base personality and appearance, but aside from that, he is vastly different from her. Some of Sieglinde's techniques and even his poses during his Vollständig stem directly from Nepgear; his "Volkslied" and "Melodish Wort" techniques come from Gust. And the references just continue. '''Unsettling Gender Reveal: '''Out of story, and to the point where's it actually getting quite comedic. '''Visual Pun': In Vollständig, Sieglinde has a moderately sized flaming wing. He's overly feminine. Thus, he's flaming. W-Z You Gotta Have Purple Hair: Just like Nepgear herself.